


Победители (Winners)

by MillsOnes1488



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: American Football, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheerleader Uniform, Crossdressing, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Fucking on a flag, M/M, Quarterbacks, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsOnes1488/pseuds/MillsOnes1488
Summary: Это решающая игра для Кубка Америки по футболу. «Разведкорпус» против «Титанов». Болельщицы подбадривают толпу, а звёздные соперники — главная привлекательность игры. Результат с небольшим отрывом показывает на большом экране победу «Титанов». Изображение зеленоглазого защитника, которого поднимают его товарищи по команде, отображается по всему стадиону. Но никто не увидит подарка, который получит другой разочарованный защитник, даже если он проиграл.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	Победители (Winners)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathie_raddare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Победители (Winners)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742440) by MillsOnes. 



> ORIGINAL WORK: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25283467?view_adult=true
> 
> this is translation into russian

Заголовок: 

Нью-Йорк Таймс Онлайн 

С удивительным результатом воскресная игра между «Разведкорпусом» и «Титанами» привела к тому, что «Титаны» вышли в полуфинал межгосударственного футбольного турнира! Ожесточённая ссора между «Монстром» и «Сильнейшим человечества» привела к тому, что обезумевшая толпа захватила стадион «Мария» в Тросте. В интервью после игры капитан «Разведкорпуса» Эрвин Смит (27) заявил, что счёт определялся позицией каждой команды. В то время как Корпус делал ставку на стратегическую игру, Титаны полагались на упорство, задорство и непредсказуемость трио: Райнера Брауна (24 года), Бертольда Гувера (24) и Эрена Йегера (22), известного как «Монстр». В отличие от своего соперника, который дал интервью, поблагодарив болельщиков за поддержку и тренеров за помощь, Леви Аккерман (26), названный «Сильнейшим человечества», не давал никаких послематчевых интервью, а тем более не комментировал проигрыш. С таким результатом «Титаны» играют в следующую субботу, 23-го числа, против «Марлии», чтобы решить, кто будет представлять лидера группы «А»* в финале. […] 

Фотография, сопровождающая статью: камера фокусируется на заднем плане, где кучка американских футболистов, одетых в чёрное и жёлтое, поднимает одного игрока. Рядом с камерой можно разглядеть расплывчатую фигуру в форме с бело-голубыми крыльями на спине. На его футболке написано «Аккерман». Держа шлем в руках, Аккерман смотрит на торжество команды противника.

________________

Мрачного выражения лица Леви было достаточно, чтобы отогнать любого, кто направлялся в комнаты.

У игроков «Разведкорпуса», вернувшихся после унизительного проигрыша «Титанам», было мало времени на приличную ванну (по меркам Леви), прежде чем им было приказано собраться в конференц-зале отеля «Трост Тауэр», жилого комплекса, где разместилась команда.

В течение почти тридцати минут все игроки смотрели ускоренную запись игры в зале заседаний. Аккерман молча кипел от злости каждый раз, когда Ханджи быстро анализировала очередной ход защитника «Титанов», зная, что её цель была именно в том, чтобы разозлить его. Ханджи, советник команды, ходила по комнате, пока они возбуждённо болтали, будто команда только что не проиграла игру. Эрвин сидел в одном из первых рядов между спонсорами и тренером команды Пиксисом, который, казалось, больше был сосредоточен на стакане виски, который держал в руке, чем на статистике команды.

Леви не мог терпеть это.

Сомневаясь, что кто-то настолько безумен, чтобы помешать ему уйти, он развернулся и вышел через стеклянную дверь, обменявшись взглядами с Ханджи, которая прекрасно видела его побег. Она бросила на него подозрительный взгляд и продолжила говорить со слишком широкой улыбкой, игнорируя убийственный взгляд мужчины.

Чёртова очкастая.

Теперь он оказался в устланном ковром коридоре, ведущим к номерам. Его комната была последней, и тишина, благодаря звуконепроницаемым стенам, казалось, была единственной приятной вещью в этот день.

Пытаясь думать об этом как о маленькой победе в чертовски длинный день, Леви потёр пальцами между глаз, его рот сжался в неприятную линию, и головная боль начала беспокоить его.

Поэтому он не был готов к тому, что ожидало его, как только открылась дверь.

Комната была небольшой. Когда дверь распахнулась, показалась большая двуспальная кровать с белыми простынями. Поверх простыней лежал флаг, растянутый на кровати в знак силы и гордости, покрывающий почти всю длину матраса. Флаг был тёмно-зелёным, и на нём был вышит символ «Разведкорпуса»: два крыла, одно из которых было белое, а другое синее.

Изголовье кровати, в свою очередь, было сделано из чёрного твёрдого дерева. На прикроватной тумбочке стояла лампа, а также телефон для связи с рум-сервисом. Чёрная мраморная стойка справа отделяла спальню от небольшой кухни с варочной панелью, микроволновой печью и мини-баром. На противоположной стороне было большое толстое окно с маленькой скамейкой под ним. Из окна открывался вид на ночной Трост, освещённый морем огней и машин.

Впрочем, чего он явно не ожидал в своей комнате, так это шатена, прислонившегося к окну, частично сидящего на сиденье под ним. Он, казалось, не замечал его присутствия, но по ухмылке на его губах Леви понял, что это притворство.

Эрен Йегер, защитник «Титанов», был в его комнате, одетый в платье чирлидерши. Чёрно-жёлтые цвета выдавали, что это была форма болельщиц «Титанов». Леви сразу же подумал, что он взял наряд у своей приёмной сестры, Микасы Йегер, которая была главной чирлидершей.

В то время как верхняя часть одежды была чёрной с жёлтой надписью «Титаны», юбка была золотой, сделанной из блестящей ткани. Пресс Эрена и не такие уж узкие плечи объясняли, почему ткань плотно прилегала к его телу. Рост мальчика привёл к тому, что юбка заканчивалась чуть ниже изгиба его задницы, открывая значительную часть загорелой кожи, а его длинные ноги были покрыты белыми гольфами с двумя чёрными полосками на верхней части. Эрен был босиком, вероятно осознавая, как сильно Аккерман взбесится, если он испачкает его комнату.

Он проверял свой телефон, притворяясь невозмутимым и скрестив лодыжки, а пряди слегка длинных каштановых волос оставляли его лицо с раскрасневшимися щеками открытым.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Леви, нахмурив брови, когда закрыл за собой дверь. Серо-голубые глаза изучали стройную фигуру в нескольких метрах от него.

— Ох, Леви… — мальчик изобразил удивление, подняв глаза на защитника команды соперника, отбросив телефон в сторону и сосредоточив своё внимание на низком мужчине. Он невинно улыбнулся, и Аккерман нахмурился, когда Йегер медленно скрестил ноги и его юбка приподнялась достаточно, чтобы старший понял, что на Эрене нет нижнего белья.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — сказал он мрачным голосом, снимая спортивную куртку и скрещивая мускулистые руки, принимая доминирующую позу. Эрен позволил своей улыбке медленно угаснуть, блуждая взглядом по телу Леви и прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Ханджи помогла мне, — почти прошептал он, чувствуя себя слишком возбуждённым из-за пугающей ауры, которой обладал брюнет. Эрен никогда не думал, что его привлечёт мужчина ниже его ростом, особенно когда его типажом были мускулистые, высокие блондины. Однако Леви превзошёл все его ожидания. Несмотря на то, что он был примерно на десять дюймов ниже, у Йегера просто возникало желание встать перед ним на колени или позволить мужчине пометить всё своё тело, пока он трахает его сзади.

Ему пришлось дважды моргнуть, чтобы прояснить затуманенную голову и сосредоточиться на остром взгляде Аккермана. Старший знал, что Ханджи не станет помогать Эрену без платы. Будь то фотография шатена в костюме чирлидерши или способ шантажировать его, пока он не расскажет самые грязные подробности их отношений.

Как бы там ни было, Леви уже проебался, и эта пульсирующая головная боль всё ещё продолжалась. Он сделал глубокий вдох и потёр глаза. После этого он убрал скрещённые руки с груди и положил их на талию, глядя на парня перед собой.

У Эрена были такие восхитительные, длинные, подтянутые ноги, что Леви захотелось крепко обхватить его бёдра, раздвинуть их и прижаться ртом к внутренней стороне, облизывая и посасывая фиолетовые отметины, пока пацан не потеряет устойчивость и не начнёт умолять, чтобы его хорошенько выебали.

Сексуальное напряжение между ними всегда было чем-то удивительным, и в этот момент оно продолжало нарастать, пока Аккерман внимательно следил за ним и задавал вопросы хриплым, глубоким голосом.

— Почему? — спросил Леви, как всегда немногословно, что только привело Йегера в замешательство.

— А? — он слегка наклонил голову, выходя из своей соблазнительной роли, пытаясь понять, о чём его спрашивают. В эти секунды невинности и полной растерянности Леви быстро пересёк комнату и ударил ладонями по деревянной скамье, на которой сидел Йегер.

Эрену пришлось подавить короткий писк, страх распространился по его позвоночнику и заставил его бёдра прижаться друг к другу.

Несмотря на то, что он был выше, юноша крепко схватился за подоконник побелевшими пальцами, глядя невинными и испуганными глазами на разочарование и гнев, отразившиеся на лице Леви. Он чувствовал, что его сейчас отругают, унизят, как маленького мальчика, который сделал что-то не так и ему нужно встать на колени.

В этот момент идея того, чтобы не надевать нижнее белье, уже не казалась такой умной, особенно когда он почувствовал, как кончик его члена коснулся грубой ткани юбки.

— Ты должен праздновать вместе со своей командой. Почему ты здесь? — авторитетно спросил Леви, оценивая и запугивая шатена пристальным взглядом.

Инстинктивно Эрен захотел склонить голову и извиниться, опустившись на колени и взяв член Аккермана в рот, сняв его напряжение. Но если бы он это сделал, то в таком случае не стал бы бросать вызов старшему, а это, казалось, Леви обожал в нём. И даже если у него есть какие-то фетиши, связанные с унижением, злоупотреблением властью и ещё кое-чем, Эрен не отступит без боя.

Поэтому он бесстыдно улыбнулся, его тело расслабилось, а ноги медленно раздвинулись в ожидании того, что должно произойти. Поглаживая пальцами чёрную чёлку, скрывающую острое лицо и резкие углы, юноша одарил мужчину самым невинным и наивным взглядом, на который он только был способен, глядя на него большими зелёными глазами, в то время как фраза слетела с его губ с тонной поддразнивания:

— Я пришёл проведать своего парня-

Именно это толкнуло Леви к краю.

Внезапно Эрен обхватил Аккермана ногами за талию, часть его веса удерживалась сильными руками, которые обхватили его бёдра достаточно крепко, чтобы оставить на них отметины. Их тела прилипли друг к другу, пока жадные рты сосали и кусали как можно больше между отчаянными поцелуями и гортанным рычанием.

Йегер был вынужден прервать поцелуй и застонал, когда их бёдра столкнулись и его пенис начал стимулироваться сильным и медленным трением. Рот Аккермана продолжал посасывать его челюсть и оставлять багровые следы на шее.

— Л-Леви… Ах… — простонал он, когда прижался к окну, скрестив ноги так высоко, что ткань его юбки задралась на бёдрах, а член потёрся о чёрную майку, в которую был одет Леви.

Мужчина воспользовался руками, которыми юноша держался вокруг его шеи, притягивая его всё ближе и ближе, пока Эрен выгибал спину и пытался двигать бёдрами, чтобы снять горячее напряжение, нарастающее в нижней части живота. Старший подул на чувствительное ухо парня и с удовольствием наблюдал, как тот корчится, словно кот, в его сильных руках.

С гортанным и почти злобным смехом Аккерман перестал массировать полные бёдра и отодвинулся достаточно далеко, чтобы Эрен не схватил его снова. Скользнув ладонями вниз по его длинным, мягким ногам, покрытым греховными гольфами, Леви не отпускал великолепные ноги, заставляя пацана балансировать у окна, пока не взял его лодыжки в свои руки.

Подняв свои глаза с расширенными зрачками, Леви соблазнительно посмотрел на него и сквозь ресницы увидел раскрасневшееся лицо другого защитника. У шатена были полные, припухшие губы, которые украшали его пылающее лицо, а каштановые пряди беспорядочно спадали на лоб.

— У тебя хватило наглости прийти сюда без моего разрешения и нижнего белья? — мужчина почти зарычал, очень медленно качая головой, как будто Йегер нарушил очень, очень важное правило и теперь должен быть приговорён к самой жестокой пытке.

— Лев-

Эрен попытался вытянуть ноги, чувствуя себя очень неловко, хотя его член начал течь.

— Заткнись, — сказал он, прерывая пацана, извивающегося в его хватке, и сжал свои пальцы на его ногах, на мышцах, что заставило Эрена стонать и шипеть одновременно, автоматически успокаиваясь и позволяя Леви раздвигать свои бёдра, как ему захочется.

— Дай посмотреть, — приказал мужчина, ослабляя хватку и медленно приближаясь снова, лаская ногтями внутреннюю поверхность бёдер парня. Эрен уже задыхался, когда его тёплая и чувствительная кожа была исцарапана грубой тканью юбки, мучительно задевающей его промежность при каждом движении.

Аккерман схватил его за подол юбки, удерживая за колени.

— Я сказал, дай мне посмотреть, — и закончил свою нежную просьбу шлепком по левому бедру Йегера, за которым последовал лёгкий массаж и царапанье короткими ногтями. Он продолжал поднимать руку в опасной близости от чужой эрекции.

Дрожащей рукой Эрен вцепился в подоконник, а другой стал спускаться по груди, пока не добрался до юбки. Прикусив нижнюю губу и нахмурившись, когда его лицо стало ещё краснее, он приподнял ткань, и вскоре его пенис был подвергнут холодному воздуху, полностью открывшись внимательным глазам Аккермана.

Леви посмотрел на его стояк с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица, подняв глаза, только чтобы задержать тёмный взгляд на юноше. Не то чтобы он действительно презирал Эрена. Совсем наоборот. Пацан был почти как его личное солнце, и хотя он чувствовал разочарование из-за проигрыша «Титанам», небольшая часть его гордилась достижениями Эрена, а другая, большая часть была в восторге от парня, находящегося перед ним.

Жестокое выражение лица и атмосфера яростного секса были всего лишь актом, который, как он знал, только ещё больше возбуждал Эрена.

— Я даже не дотронулся до тебя, а ты уже так течёшь? — Йегер только заскулил, когда Леви перевёл взгляд на его член и провёл пальцем вниз, размазывая предэякулят и заставляя головку блестеть. — Скажи мне, Эрен… — продолжал он, намеренно понизив голос, работая пальцами по всей длине и лаская чувствительную часть чуть ниже головки. — Ты думал о моём члене, когда пытался выиграть эту чёртову игру?

На этот раз хватка стала сильнее, и Эрен зашипел от чувствительности своего наполненного кровью члена. Рефлекторно он попытался вытянуть ноги и прикрыться, но Аккерман оттолкнул его руку, массируя член своего партнёра более охотно.

— Я не… угх… — парень крепко зажмурился, откинувшись назад и прислонившись спиной к стеклу. Нахмурив брови и прикусив нижнюю губу ровными белыми зубами, он пытался сдерживать крики, пока Леви работал над его эрекцией.

— Сомневаюсь, — произнёс мужчина, наклоняясь к Эрену, чтобы поцеловать его в ключицу и грудь, прикрытую одеждой чирлидерши, — что тебе было так тяжело носить женский наряд… — он хрипло засмеялся, заметив затвердевшие соски, выпирающие из-под ткани. Одарив Йегера злобной улыбкой, Леви опустил свой рот на один из сосков и прикусил его сквозь ткань, что вызвало у мальчика громкий стон.

— Л-Леви! — Эрен сразу же поднёс обе руки к чёрным локонам, крепко сжимая их и полагаясь на телосложение Аккермана, чтобы поддержать свой вес, когда он почувствовал, что его задница соскользнула с парапета.

Как и ожидалось, брюнет не терял ни секунды, удержав его на коленях, длинные загорелые ноги обвили его бёдра, а член Эрена потёрся о его живот. Тем не менее он продолжил играть с соском, находящимся прямо перед ним, высунув язык и оставляя влажные пятна на ткани.

В глубине души Леви очень надеялся, что Йегер удосужился постирать форму, вообще не желая представлять его сестру в этой одежде.

Как всегда, чувствительность Эрена не оставляла желать лучшего, и его пальцы крепче вцепились в чёрные пряди, ногти царапали подрез и затылок, когда он извивался на коленях мужчины. Его страсть только ещё больше возбуждала Леви, и гортанный стон вырвался из него, как только его пряди были натянуты сильнее, когда он перекатывал сосок между зубами.

— К-кровать, Леви… — пробормотал юноша, потираясь бедром о твёрдое тело в поисках облегчения.

Аккерману не пришлось повторять дважды. Сделав несколько шагов, он уже бросил тело Эрена на кровать. Юноша упал на флаг, и его юбка задралась, показывая его красноватый пенис, а ноги покорно раздвинулись.

Леви даже не мог описать, как похотливо смотрели на него огромные зелёные глаза с расширенными зрачками. То, как порозовели щёки Эрена? Не сексуально. То, как он прикусывал свою распухшую нижнюю губу, в то время как его руки раскинулись рядом с головой? Совсем не сексуально.

Аккерман чувствовал себя почти успокоенным, когда рассматривал каждую деталь картины перед собой. Даже если бы он пытался сохранить свой жёсткий образ, он был уверен, что не сможет отказать пацану ни в чём, даже когда его самым большим желанием было раздеть его и целовать каждый кусочек мягкой, тёмной кожи, пока Йегер не будет близок к тому, чтобы кончить и извиваться от облегчения.

— Т-трахни меня уже… — прошептал Эрен, опуская одну руку, чтобы погладить свой член, что заставило его судорожно вздохнуть и издать пошлый стон.

Леви не мог понять, как он ухитрялся так явно выражать свои желания. Иногда Эрен был застенчив в сексе, в то время как в других моментах он превращался в зверя и бросал ему вызов. Зелёные глаза были полны решимости получить то, чего он хотел. Аккерман любил обе эти стороны: и когда он трахался с застенчивым мальчиком, лежащим под ним, и когда его руки были привязаны к спинке кровати, а Йегер бешено скакал на нём.

А на этот раз он даже моргнуть не успел, как Эрен уже перекатился по кровати, уткнувшись лицом вниз и встав на четвереньки.

Как он и думал, как только пацан перевернулся, на его спине показалась фамилия «Йегер».

— Что? Не можешь поднять его из-за своего проигрыша? — а вот и он, нахальный Эрен, оглядывающийся через плечо и ухмыляющийся ему. Леви захотелось уткнуть его лицом в подушку и трахать до тех пор, пока он не заплачет, моля о прощении.

Через несколько секунд он уже был позади юноши, эрекция под одеждой прижалась к его спине, а тяжёлый шлепок опустился на подтянутое бедро. Свободной рукой Аккерман ухватился за каштановые пряди и откинул голову Эрена назад.

— Тебе следовало держать рот на замке, Йегер, — Леви практически рычал в ухо мальчику, чувствуя, как тот извивается и издаёт слабый стон, когда его берут сзади. — Сейчас я заставлю тебя кричать так громко, что у тебя не будет голоса, чтобы говорить это дерьмо. 

Чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Аккерман ещё сильнее притянул его бёдра, полностью задрал юбку и крепко прижался эрекцией к открытой заднице. Эрен тяжело вздохнул в ответ, заставляя себя удерживать руки, пытаясь прижаться к старшему.

Однако Леви оставил его волосы и бёдра и встал с кровати, ничего не сказав, что вызвало разочарованный стон, который был заглушён тяжёлым ударом по одной из его ягодиц.

— Тихо, — приказал мужчина, и в ответ Йегер только заскулил и покачал бёдрами в попытке заманить его в постель.

Но у Леви были другие планы. Подойдя к своей дорожной сумке, он достал из переднего кармана тюбик смазки, не обращая внимания на упаковку презервативов. Они с Эреном уже обсуждали их использование. Поскольку они оба являются футболистами, то периодически сдают тесты на ЗППП, и оба здоровы.

Не теряя времени, Аккерман вернулся в постель со смазкой и встал на колени позади него. Положив тюбик рядом с собой на кровать, старший бледными руками ощупал и помассировал тёплую и загорелую кожу ног Эрена, пока не добрался до великолепной задницы. Убрав с пути золотистую юбку, Леви приподнял её и оставил свёрнутой на пояснице юноши, где находились две восхитительные ямочки.

Нагнувшись, пока его губы не прижались к мягкой коже, мужчина с любовью поцеловал одну из ягодиц Йегера, убедившись, что оставил красный засос, помечая его как своего собственного. Уткнувшись носом в бёдра, а затем вернувшись к другой ягодице, Леви глубоко вдохнул запах мыла с мужским шампунем и намёком на запах самого Эрена, который сводил его с ума.

С таким проявлением чувств сердце Эрена наполнилось любовью так же сильно, как его член наполнился кровью и теперь пульсировал, требуя внимания. Решив опереться на одно из своих предплечий, шатен убрал руку назад, пока чёрные волосы Леви не закрутились вокруг его пальцев. Пацан потянул его вверх, прежде чем мужчина решит поиграть с его входом, до тех пор пока Эрен не кончал бы снова и снова.

— Н-не сегодня… — слабо выдохнул он, довольный, когда Аккерман откинулся назад и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Всё, что сделал Эрен, — это позволил силе покинуть свои дрожащие руки и лёг грудью на матрас, задрав только бёдра.

Глаза Леви почти засияли, когда мальчик добрался до своей задницы и раскрыл её, прижавшись грудью к кровати и раздвинув ноги, чтобы показать сморщенный вход, который казался более расслабленным, чем обычно.

— Эрен… — прошептал Леви с чуть расширенными глазами, приближаясь как хищник, когда его руки схватили юношу, рассматривая его. — Что ты делал? — почти прорычал мужчина, грубо потирая большим пальцем мокрый вход.

Йегер выдохнул в подушку, сжав её, когда почувствовал, что кончик большого пальца Леви прижимается к нему, и хотя обещание иметь его длинные бледные пальцы внутри себя было привлекательным, он знал, что ему сегодня будет их недостаточно.

— Хм… т-ты можешь в-вставить его… — тихо прошептал Эрен, и стыд разлился по его щекам, окрашивая красным уши. Он вспомнил, как готовился в ванной после игры, когда все его товарищи смеялись и болтали за простой занавеской.

— Что? — Аккерман изобразил удивление, усмехнувшись, когда он погрузил половину пальца внутрь, просто чтобы увидеть, что он выходит уже блестящим от смазки. — О, Эрен… — он практически шипел, втирая смазку и наблюдая, как пацан извивается в его руках. — Ты готовился в душе, кусая полотенце, чтобы не стонать моё имя?

И с этими словами Йегер заскулил от стыда, пытаясь спрятать лицо в подушке и одновременно откинуть назад бёдра. Леви снова неприлично усмехнулся, спуская спортивные штаны до бёдер и освобождая свой член от боксёров, которые были на нём.

Его член гордо стукнулся о живот, твёрдый и готовый трахнуть парня перед собой. Не имея больше терпения, он взял смазку и щедро размазал её по всей длине и вокруг задницы Эрена на всякий случай.

Держась одной рукой за ягодицу, а другой направляя стояк ко входу, Аккерман несколько раз ударил членом по своему мальчику. Затем он просунул его через расщелину его задницы, позволяя ягодицам обернуться вокруг его члена, не проникая в него.

Перспектива того, что Леви позади него готов трахаться, заставила Эрена тереться об него ещё сильнее, нетерпеливое бормотание вырывалось из его полных губ и доказывало, что он готов быть разрушенным и наполненным спермой, пока «Леви» не станет единственной связной вещью, исходящей из его рта.

— Л-Леви, перестань… — одна из рук пробралась к сильному, мускулистому бедру мужчины, притягивая его к себе в качестве молчаливой просьбы.

— Не терпится, да? — произнёс Аккерман хриплым и низким голосом, позволяя младшему извиваться и направляя одну руку вверх к молнии на спине Эрена. Одно плавное движение, и платье распахнулось, а бледные руки прошлись по обнажённой талии и чётко очерченной спине.

Затем Эрен освободил руки от наряда, вызывающего зуд, и вернулся, чтобы выгнуть спину, в то время как Леви опустил платье и подставил его тёплую кожу прохладному воздуху.

Через несколько секунд Аккерман двинулся достаточно, чтобы только его распухший кончик вошёл в парня и оставил его там, склонившись над спиной Эрена и кусая достаточно сильно, чтобы пометить его. Оба знали, что глупо оставлять видимые следы, поэтому укусы и засосы разрешались только в закрытых местах.

И о, как Леви любил помечать бёдра, задницу и спину Йегера.

Мальчик икнул, как только в него проникли, но вскоре печально заскулил, поняв, что мужчина не собирается облегчать ему задачу.

— Л-Леви… — ахнул Эрен, пытаясь прижаться ближе только для того, чтобы его держали достаточно крепко, чтобы завтра утром на нём были отпечатки пальцев. — П-пожалуйста… — произнёс он, голосом приобретающим слезливый тон, когда Леви усмехнулся за его спиной и начал насиловать его член так медленно, что это было пыткой.

Йегер сжался вокруг него, и горячие, влажные стенки приглашали его двигаться быстрее, сильнее, трахать его, выбивая из него воздух с каждым толчком. Пацан уже задыхался, когда Леви был полностью готов и тёрся о его бёдра, чтобы вызвать у Эрена похотливый стон, а затем толкался ещё медленнее.

— Н-не так медленно! — сокрушался Эрен, срывая голос и крепко зажмуриваясь от сосредоточенности. Это была пытка — оставить его с пульсирующим пенисом и не вознаградить никакими сильными толчками! Он захныкал, его руки снова отпустили подушку, чтобы схватить Леви за бёдра и попытаться притянуть его ближе.

Однако, прежде чем он смог дотянуться до этих крепких, мускулистых бёдер, его рука была схвачена и Аккерман освободил своё бедро от сильной хватки только для того, чтобы прислониться к спине Эрена и держать обе его руки над головой. Внезапная перемена заставила юношу выгнуться ещё сильнее, чувствуя себя таким наполненным, что всхлип вырвался из него, когда его простата была почти стимулирована.

Одной рукой Леви смог удержать парня за обе руки, а другой снова взял его за бедро, теперь уже просто для того, чтобы он не шевелился.

— Хочешь большего, Эрен? — спросил черноволосый мужчина. Пот начал покрывать его лоб, и необходимость погрузиться в эту невыносимою жару становилась мучительной, чтобы продолжать лишать их удовольствия.

Пацан только яростно закивал и ударился щекой о подушку, чтобы можно было дышать и мужчина мог слышать его хныканье. Леви видел, что под всеми этими запутанными каштановыми прядями у Эрена были приоткрыты зелёные глаза, затуманенные похотью, расширенные зрачки, губы красного оттенка и румянец, простиравшийся от щёк до ушей и шеи.

— Уверен в этом? — дьявольская улыбка появилась на лице Аккермана, когда он увидел своего мальчика таким подавленным, даже не получившим того, что собирался дать старший. Ответом было нетерпеливое и почти сердитое ворчание, которое только заставило Леви облизать губы и представить себе беспорядок, в который превратится Эрен после того, как его хорошенько трахнут.

Он не смог удержаться от сильного толчка, от которого Йегер громко задышал, а бёдра задрожали в предвкушении.

— Тогда я дам тебе это, — сказал Леви, отпуская руки и выпрямляясь за его спиной. — Руки на спинку кровати, задницу вверх, и знай, что, даже если ты заплачешь, — он сделал паузу, наблюдая, как его член выскальзывает из дырки сопляка, воспламеняя гамму эмоций, которые он больше не мог сдерживать. Остальную часть фразы он почти прошипел: — …Я не остановлюсь.

У Эрена не было времени ответить, потому что его мысли просто растаяли, как только начались толчки, настолько сильные, что он был практически прижат к матрасу. Он уже был слишком чувствителен после того, как приготовился. Быть таким возбуждённым после всего этого ожидания тоже не помогало, и он знал, что если мужчина будет продолжать долбить его простату, то он долго не протянет.

— Лев-ух… Леви-и-и… О боже! Нет-аха! — он попытался попросить старшего дать ему немного передохнуть и попытаться сдержать надвигающийся оргазм, разгорающийся в его животе. Его твёрдый член, который хлопал по его животу каждый раз, когда его брали, был готов выстрелить.

— Н-неплохо, а, Эрен? — спросил Аккерман, и тихое ворчание слетело с его губ. Возбуждение, разочарование и чувство проигрыша смешались и усилили желание выместить всё внутри этого проклятого парня. Он толкался так сильно, что Эрен не мог даже сформулировать предложение, воздух выбивался из его лёгких при каждом ударе, а с этих восхитительных губ срывались лишь крики и заикание.

— Не-мм! Ле-угх! — пытался Йегер, его костяшки побелели из-за силы, с которой он держался за изголовье кровати, а бёдра уже болели от попыток удержать их в нужном положении.

Он снова попытался дотянуться до Леви, но ответом послужило рычание и сильный шлепок по бедру, от которого из его горла вырвался крик.

Именно это привело к тому, что его ноги сдались, и Эрен понял, что лежит плашмя на флаге «Разведкорпуса», а член прижимается к грубой ткани, истекая смазкой, заставляя его чувствовать себя таким наполненным и влажным…

— Не трогай то, что принадлежит мне, — практически прорычал Аккерман, вращая бёдрами напротив задницы пацана, пока не оказался глубоко внутри него, вырывая из Эрена долгий всхлип, когда его простата была прижата достаточно долго, чтобы его член излился на тёмно-зелёную ткань флага.

Леви понял, что Эрен кончил, когда восхитительные конвульсии парня начали массировать его член и хриплый, протяжный стон был приглушён подушкой.

Но он ещё не закончил.

Он продолжал усердно толкаться, и тихие стоны превратились в крики от сильного возбуждения и слезливые рыдания, когда тело Йегера охватила дрожь. Его широкая спина выгнулась дугой, пытаясь избежать чрезмерного удовольствия, которое ему доставляли.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — Леви сделал глубокий вдох, его губы раскрылись от тихого стона, когда он почувствовал нарастающий оргазм. — Тебе нравится… что тебя трахают, как сучку.

Натянутая улыбка расплылась на его лице, усталость начала охватывать его тело, и он увидел, как Эрен поднёс руку ко рту, пытаясь сдержать крики, когда его быстро и сильно втрахивали в матрас, чувствуя себя покорным и пойманным.

И Аккерман знал, что вечности недостаточно, чтобы увековечить этот прекрасный вид.

Эрен Йегер, «Монстр» команды «Титанов», одетый в юбку, принимал его член и пытался сдерживать свои крики удовольствия каждый раз, когда массировали его простату. Лёжа на флаге «Разведкорпуса», он выглядел таким развратным, и крылья свободы, казалось, трепетали от каждого движения, которое они делали.

Может, Леви и не выиграл игру, но сейчас определённо был победителем.

Его толчки стали более беспорядочными, и мужчина оставил свою позу, чтобы сосредоточиться на достижении своего оргазма и разрушении этого прекрасного тела под ним. Леви был готов увидеть, как его сперма стекает по бёдрам Эрена и как на этом великолепном лице появляется усталая, но довольная улыбка.

Обхватив рукой его талию, Леви схватил полувозбуждённый пенис Эрена, надрачивая его и используя белую жидкость, чтобы смазать трение. Юноша застонал от удовольствия, но также зашипел от боли, почти на грани безысходности.

— Я… это не… ах! — он пытался предупредить, что у него ничего не осталось и что ему нужно больше времени, чтобы снова испытать оргазм. Но старший, казалось, не беспокоился. Он уткнулся лбом между лопаток Эрена, яростно двигая бёдрами в поисках удовольствия в восхитительном тепле.

Ещё несколько толчков спустя, и Леви кончил внутрь своего партнёра, выдаивая его оргазм и пытаясь удержать как можно больше внутри него.

Эрен издал ряд тихих всхлипывающих стонов, корчась, когда почувствовал, как горячая сперма выстрелила внутрь, чувство принадлежности взорвалось внутри него и заставило его закрыть глаза от удовольствия. В результате небрежной мастурбации Леви вышло ещё несколько капель спермы, и Йегер остался с трясущимися бёдрами, измученный игрой и энергичной активностью, являвшейся сексом с другим мужчиной.

— Блядское дерьмо… — пробормотал Аккерман, злобно уставившись на свой член, выскакивающий из отверстия парня, и стекающую по внутренней стороне бёдер сперму.

— А-ага… — прошептал Эрен, оглядываясь через плечо и позволяя Леви держать себя, пока тот не лёг на спину. Зелёные глаза были не сфокусированы и полны слёз, щёки и нос покраснели, волосы окончательно растрепались, а губы распухли и блестели от слюны. Крылья свободы были фоном для этой прекрасной картины.

— Стирать это будет адом, и Зик, вероятно, заставит нас бегать до смерти завтра… Ух ты, только представь, что мне придётся бежать с болью в спине и бёдрах… — пожаловался юноша, но у Леви было спокойное выражение лица, а его пальцы поглаживали дрожащие ноги и начинали массировать бёдра.

— Ты же сегодня победил, — сказал старший, не понимая, почему у него так скоро тренировка.

— И всё же мы должны «сохранять дух и перестать недооценивать соперника», — Эрен закатил глаза. Он неоднократно слышал эту фразу от тренера Зика.

— Вы — монстры, — Леви фыркнул, усиливая массаж и лаская его бёдра, талию и даже небольшую спину, вырвав у Эрена счастливый вздох, сопровождаемый хихиканьем.

— Ха-ха, да… В конце концов, мы же «Титаны», — и Аккерман снова закатил глаза, игнорируя обращённую к нему яркую улыбку и заканчивая массаж, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку и губы.

— Такой красивый монстр… — пробормотал он, и каждое слово прерывалось новыми чмоками в губы, и Йегер рассмеялся над тем, как удивительно нежен был этот человек.

— Если ты продолжишь быть милым, я начну думать о втором раунде… — пошутил он, толкая Леви сверху и не обращая внимания на хмурые брови, которые смотрели на него, пока он снова переворачивался животом вниз. — Стяни это платье, я больше не могу терпеть эту неудобную ткань, прилипающую к моей коже!

— Тогда зачем ты надел это дерьмо? — Леви нахмурился, становясь на колени на кровати, стягивая платье и гольфы с ног мальчика, оставляя его совершенно голым и лежащим на флаге. Мужчина воспользовался коротким, но драгоценным моментом, чтобы рассмотреть отметины на спине парня и красноватый оттенок, в который окрасились его мясистые ягодицы.

— О, прости, если я пытался возбудить тебя, — Леви практически почувствовал сарказм в воздухе и цокнул языком, когда встал и пошёл к мини-бару за бутылками воды.

— Эрен, твоя грёбаная улыбка может возбудить меня, — ответил он, закрывая холодильник и оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как Йегер приподнялся, широко раскрыв зелёные глаза и заливаясь румянцем. После того, что они сделали, Эрен выглядел невинным и пристыжённым, застенчивая улыбка появилась на его лице, и его почти слабый голос произнёс:

— Ого, я этого не ожидал…

Леви усмехнулся и подошёл к кровати, чтобы передать ему две бутылки воды. Затем он пошёл прямо в ванную, не заботясь о своей наготе, и вернулся с мокрым полотенцем, а его тело уже было вымыто. Протянув полотенце Эрену, он жестом велел ему отползти достаточно далеко, чтобы достать флаг из-под него, и Леви был доволен тем, что жидкость осталась на зеленоватой ткани и не испачкала простыни.

После того, как они привели себя в порядок, младший протянул ему бутылку с водой и они оба легли на кровать. Эрен сразу же свернулся калачиком рядом с ним.

— Ты злишься, что мы победили? — прошептал зеленоглазый, и Аккерман растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Титаны победили, но трахнули-то тебя, — они оба даже не понимали, что шепчутся, как будто это был тайный разговор, который должен был храниться только в их сердцах.

— Это значит, что я выиграл дважды, — ответил Эрен с дерьмовой улыбкой, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к мужчине, а его губы коснулись бледных ключиц. — Леви?

— А?

— Кто мы? — вопрос застал старшего врасплох, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить, ресницы Йегера коснулись его кожи, и пацан быстро заморгал.

— Соперники, — всё, что он ответил, и Эрен злобно улыбнулся, хотя этого и не было видно. Его голос звучал по-детски игриво.

— Но мы играем в одной команде.

Леви улыбнулся его дерзости. Пальцы, которые раньше были обёрнуты вокруг каштановых прядей, медленно скользили вниз по мягкой коже его спины, вызывая мурашки и хихиканье у Эрена. Когда он заговорил, было очевидно, что его тонкие губы растянулись в улыбке, и младшему даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Соперники на поле, товарищи в постели.

Эрен засмеялся ещё громче, и на его лице осталась огромная улыбка, когда рука Аккермана потянулась к его руке, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Леви снова заговорил:

— Спи, сопляк. Тебе следует проснуться пораньше, если хочешь избежать прогулки позора.

— Но это то, что ты уже сделал, когда проиграл нам, — на этот раз Йегер посмотрел на старшего, а зелёные глаза заблестели. Леви нахмурился и просто набросился на шею пацана, слегка покусывая её, но достаточно, чтобы заставить его извиваться и смеяться.

— Прекрати! Нет! Прекрати это! Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя!!! — кричал он между укусами и щекотанием в рёбрах.

Аккерман тут же остановился и посмотрел на искажённое лицо парня, а на его бледную кожу лёг лёгкий румянец.

— Мм… Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо сказал он, сразу же отвернувшись, чтобы Йегер не заметил его смущения. — Тайно.

— Что?!

И Эрен потратил по меньшей мере минут десять, толкая его, чтобы он произнёс это снова.


End file.
